Kyrgyzstanball
Kyrgyz Republicball |nativename = Кыргыз Республикасытоп Kırgız Respublikasıtop Кыргызская Республикашар Kyrgyzskaja Respublikašar |founded = August 31, 1991 |onlypredecessor = Kirghiz SSRball |predicon = Kirghiz SSR |image = Kyrgyzstanball_by_sevonianball-dc20s4v.jpg |caption = My name is of hard to spell and pronounce. |government = Unitary parliamentary republic |language = Kyrgyz Turkish Russian |type = Turkic |capital = Bishkekball |affiliation = CISball CSTOball Eurasian Unionball OICball Turkic Councilball UNball |religion = Islam * Sunni Christianity * Orthodoxy Judaism |friends = Kazakhbrick Russiaball Israelcube Iranball Kebab Turkmenistanball Azerbaijanball Uzbekistanball (Sometimes) USAball Uyghurball Chinaball (Sometimes) |enemies = Chinaball (Sometimes) Evil and Fake Kebab Uzbekistanball (Sometimes) |likes = Mountains, Manas, Horses, XBOX,Gorges, Burana Tower (Is of his only monument), Roza Otunbayeva, Democracy, Dancing, Partying |hates = Bride Kidnapping, Barak Enclave, Southern Enclaves, Playstation, Askar Akayev |intospace = Sure with Kazakh assistance |bork = Manas manas/kyrgyz kyrgyz |food = Beshbarmak, Lagman, Kuurdak |status = Arrested former president Almazbek Atambayev for corruption |imagewidth = default |reality = Kyrgyz Republic }}Kyrgyzstanball '''is a countryball in Central Asia. More often than not, he is mistaken for Macedoniaball because of his looks, and sometimes he is mistaken for an XBox because of his flag, especially by USAball. History Kyrgyzstanball born as 1ball, "adopted" by Russian Empireball and Sovietball. The modern day Kyrgyz people is unified from the 40 tribes by Manas. Manas also has the most popular and longest epic poem, yet the most respected figure among Kyrgyz people. Kyrgyzstanball became fully independent from Soviet Unionball in 1991. Current president is Jeebenkov. Appendices Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Etymology Along every other Stans, -Stan is of meaning "Land Of" in Persian. -Kyrgyz means Sunny Area also in Persian, the two words makes Land of Sunny Area. Word "Kyrgyz" also derived from old Turkic language for fourty. This being the fact that Kyrgyzstan was derived from 40 Turkic tribes united by Manas. Relationships Friends * Kazakhbrick - My older, smarter brother who went to college and built up a corporation employing thousands of people each year. He handles a lot of my business and trade and mediates between me and Uzbekistanball. We speak the same, eat the same food, and whenever he's pushing himself too hard, I'm always there to help calm him down. * Turkeyball - First to recognize my independence. * USAball - Provides me with humanitarian and military assistance and even helped me get into the World Trade Organization! Neutral * Chinaball - One of my largest trading partners. Many Chinese have moved into my clay and opened up businesses. However, don't even think about trying to anschluss me like you did to Uyghurball Enemies: Almazbek Atambayev - You idiot, you deserve to be sentenced to life imprisonment for resisting cooperation with the authorities. You are corrupt as hell and I don't get why we let an idiot like you who enrichens himself to be president. Enjoy your trial idiot. How to draw Drawing Kyrgyzstanball is not that difficult: # Color the basic circle shape of '''this red # Draw a yellow sun (crossed by three perpendicular lines) # Draw 40 yellow rays around the sun, but with a red circle among them # Draw the eyes and you've finished Gallery Kyrgyzstanball - Polandball Cup.png Space Program.jpg|Kyrgyzstan can into space. Kiribati's adventure.jpg Borat is best movie.jpg dLnOLuo.png Byz-Soviet Circus.png 9WLAD7W.png 5idGQuz.png 28bw7iw2298x.png lE7G3RJ.png xmuEj5w.png CvpGJC9.png TFqGjRY.png VoNkUek.png The New EU.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Kygyzstan card.png Sea of Tears.png Language Oppresion.png }} zh:吉尔吉斯斯坦球 Category:Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Republic Category:Red Yellow Category:Stans Category:Kyrgyz Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Turkic Category:Landlocked Category:Christian Lovers Category:UNball Category:Turkic Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Poor Category:Corrupt